Pokémon-Master Naruto
by Fox King jm
Summary: Now a Genin, Naruto Uzumaki begins his Pokémon journey to be the next Hokage and Pokémon-master. Naruto x Pokémon x More crossovers. Incest, Massive Harem, future-Lemons, Pokémon battles, fighting, and more. I do not own Naruto, Pokémon, or anything else I use, so please enjoy, Pokémon-master Naruto.


**Hey guys, Johnny here with a new Fanfic, a Naruto x Pokémon x more Crossovers story that is. I remembered when I was young, I always watched Pokémon. I also watched the Pokémon-Origins and I had it say even it was just four episodes, they were awesome. Red did more than Ash, but I grow up with Ash, so I still have some faith in him. Okay, I'll explain the rules of this Fanfic: Pokémon-Trainers can have a total of 9 Pokémon and the Pokémon can learn 6 attack moves. If a Pokemon-Trainer wants to be the Pokemon-Master, then he or she will have to win 100 Gym-badges, win the Pokemon-Leagues, beat the Pokemon-elites and the Pokemon-Champion, and complete the Poke-Dex. So in other words, Naruto has a lot to do. And if you fans and readers are familiar of how I do my stories, yes there will be Incest between Naruto and Kushina and a massive harem too, but that's later in the story. If there is a girl you want in Naruto's harem, just ask (Not Sakura). Oh, and this is my version of Naruto, so this doesn't relate to the original story of Naruto, Pokemon, or any Anime I use. "Man I'm good. :)" Well okay then, I talked enough. Let's get started, I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or any else I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Pokemon-Master Naruto. **

"Hello, there. I'm the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade and welcome to the world of Pokémon. We humans live with creatures call "Pokémon" some people have them as pets, some people use them for battles and tournaments, and some people study Pokémon to learn more about them." Tsunade stated, as she pulled out a Poke-Ball and throws it in the air.

Pikachu appears and lands into Tsunade's arms.

"This is the Pokémon called "Pikachu" there are many different kinds of Pokémon out there in the world. Would you like to know more about them? Well then, let the journey to your dreams and the world of Pokémon begin." Tsunade stated.

**CHAPTER 1: THE POKEMON-JOURNEY**

One day 15-year-old Genin/ Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki was watching Pokemon-battles on TV. He became a Genin a week ago, he was waiting for Tsunade to give him word about his Pokemon-Journey. His dreams are to be the Hokage and the Pokemon-Master. In Konoha, when a boy or girl becomes a ninja at any rank, they could stay in the village doing missions, or explore the world. Naruto wants to be the best of the best, after becoming a Genin, Naruto knows it will be one more step to his dreams to become Hokage.

"Sochi, are you there?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Tsunade-sama, told me to tell you that the Pokémon are ready." Kushina stated.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted with joy, as he ran out his room.

Naruto stopped at the stairs, but lost his balance and he then fell down the stairs.

"Sochi, are you okay?" Kushina asked.

"I'm fine, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied with a foxy-grin.

"You are so reckless, Sochi." Kushina giggled, as she helped her son on his feet.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto. I can't believe you are going out into the world." Kushina said, as she hugged her son.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan. I promise I will become Hokage and the Pokemon-Master." Naruto said, as he kissed his mother on the cheek and grabbed his backpack.

"I know you will, Sochi. Give them hell, Dattbane (Y'know)!" Kushina said.

"I will. Dattebayo (Believe it)!" Naruto said, as he left to make his dreams come true and to get his Pokémon.

Kushina smiled knowing that her son will be the best Hokage and Pokemon-Master the world will ever know.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto wore his orange and black jacket, blue-jeans, orange and black running shoes, and wearing his black headband to prove that he is a ninja ready to become a master of all Pokémon. As Naruto ran to the Hokage's tower, he looked around to see it was another peaceful day. Naruto finally made it to the Hokage's office to see Sasuke and Sakura and his sensei, Kakashi.

"So you are here then, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm finally ready to receive my Pokémon." Naruto stated.

"It doesn't matter what Pokémon you pick, Baka, Sasuke-kun can beat you no matter what." Sakura stated.

"Behave yourselves you two, so Naruto, what Pokémon are you going to start with?" Kakashi asked.

"I already have one in mind." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

Then Tsunade appeared with the key to her office.

"Ah, there you are Naruto. Are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, Baa-chan, I'm can't wait anymore, Dattbane?" Naruto stated.

"That's good to hear." Tsunade said with a smile, as she opened the door to her office.

In Tsunade's office, there were three Poke-Balls on her desk.

"Humph, since I'm a Uchiha and an elite Jonin ninja, I'll let you pick first, dobe." Sasuke mocked.

"Okay, Naruto, on the desk there are three Pokémon. On the right side is Charmander the Fire-type Pokémon. In the middle is, Squirtle the Water-type Pokémon. And finally, on the left side is Bulbasaur the Grass-type Pokémon. Now choose your Pokémon, Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"I'll choose, Charmander." Naruto stated.

"That was a quick pick." Sakura stated.

"Ahh, a very nice choice, Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, like I said, I already had a Pokémon in mind. With Charmander on my side, I'll be one step closer to my dreams on being Hokage and the Pokemon-Master." Naruto stated, as he throws his Poke-Ball into the air, making Charmander appear.

"Char!" Charmander said, as he landed into Naruto's arms.

"My Pokémon... I finally have my Pokémon!" Naruto said happily.

"Sasuke-kun, you can pick next if you like." Sakura said with a blush.

"Humph, so the dobe choose fire, huh? Then I'll choose water." Sasuke stated, as grabbed the Poke-Ball and throws his Poke-Ball into the air, making Squirtle appear.

Squirtle landed in Sasuke's arms.

"Well, okay then, I'll choose, Bulbasaur." Sakura stated, as she throws his Poke-Ball into the air, making Bulbasaur appear.

Bulbasaur lands into Sakura's arms.

"Now that you all have your Pokémon, I have a request for you three." Tsunade stated.

"What is that, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"My request is this. I want you to take these "Poke-Dexs" and record all the Pokémon you catch. As you know I'm a little too old and I'm Hokage, so I can't go on a journey complete the Poke-Dex. But I can entrust my dreams of completing the Poke-Dex too you three. From this day forward, you are "Pokemon-Trainers." Tsunade stated, as she gave three Poke-Dexs to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Pokemon-Trainer, huh?" Naruto said to himself, as he looked at his Charmander and smile.

"Humph, this will be a piece of cake." Sasuke stated.

"I'll do my best to keep up with you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, as she blushed.

This made, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade roll their eyes.

"You want to test them out, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind, dobe. I don't want my first Pokemon-Battle with a beginner." Sasuke mocked.

"..."

"Well then, Tsunade, I'm out of here." Sasuke stated, as he left the Hokage's tower.

"Goodbye, Hokage-sama." Sakura said, as she bowed to Tsunade and left the Hokage's tower.

"Well, I have to go too, Hokage-sama. I have a mission, and Naruto good luck with your journey." Kakashi said with an eye smile, as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Well then, Baa-chan, I better get going too." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I have another request for you." Tsunade stated.

"What is it, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Here, I want you to have this Pokémon too." Tsunade said, as she handed the Poke-Ball to Naruto.

"What Pokémon is it?" Naruto asked.

"You can found out, now." Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto did just that and throws his Poke-Ball into the air, making Pikachu appear and lands in Naruto's arms with Charmander.

"What Pokémon is this, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"This is the Electric-type Pokémon called "Pikachu." I want you to train him to see how strong your bond will be with Pokémon." Tsunade stated.

"Pi-pi." Pikachu said, as he looked at Naruto and Charmander.

"He is cute." Naruto said with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with joy.

"It seems that Pikachu likes you, Naruto." Tsunade said with a smile.

"I like him too." Naruto said, as Pikachu climbed on his right shoulder.

"And one more thing, Naruto." Tsunade said, as she walked over to Naruto.

Tsunade took off Naruto's headband and kissed him on the forehead. Naruto slightly blushed, as Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Become a good man, okay?" Tsunade said with a smile.

"_And a great Hokage and Pokemon-master, too." _Tsunade thought.

"You got it." Naruto said with a blush.

"I wish you luck on your Pokemon-journey, Naruto." Tsunade said with a smile.

"I won't let you or Kaa-chan down, Baa-chan. I'll be Hokage and complete the Poke-Dex. I'll bring honor and glory to Konoha! I promise, Dattebayo!" Naruto said, as he left on his journey with Charmander and Pikachu.

"I know you will, Naruto." Tsunade said with a smile.

In Konoha, Naruto walked at the streets and ran into his mother and her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Sochi, I wanted to give you some things before you leave." Kushina said, as she handed him Poke-Balls, some snakes, and other things for Naruto's journey.

"Oh, what Pokémon is this, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"This is Pikachu." Naruto stated.

"Pi-pi." Pikachu said.

"Aww, he's so cute." Kushina and Mikoto said.

"Yeah, he took a liking to me right away." Naruto said with a smile, as he scratches Pikachu's head.

"Oh, Mikoto-san, you also had something for Sochi, right?" Kushina asked.

"Oh that's right. I have a Pokémon here." Mikoto said.

"What kind of Pokémon is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a Grass-type Pokémon call "Snivy" I asked Sasuke if he wanted her, but sadly he didn't. Kushina told me you were also on your Pokemon-journey too. I'm to busy with other things, so I can't take care of Snivy. I was hoping if you like to have her?" Mikoto asked.

"What, "her?" Snivy is a female?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she is Sochi." Kushina replied.

"So do you want Snivy then, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll take good care of her, Mikoto-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to her it, Naruto-kun." Mikoto stated.

"Sochi you will be a great, Pokemon-master, Dattbane." Kushina said.

Mikoto handed the Poke-Ball to Naruto.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san." Naruto said, as he bowed to his mother and Mikoto.

Naruto waved goodbye to his mother and Mikoto and handed to the gates of Konoha. Naruto was now standing in front of the gates of Konoha. As he was about to leave, he heard a voice call out his name.

"Naruto-kun, wait!"

Naruto turns to see it was Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to say good luck on your journey, Naruto-kun. I also have something for you too." Hinata stated, as she gave Naruto a Poke-P.C.P.

"Hinata... how did you get this Poke-P.C.P? I heard these things a really expansive." Naruto stated.

"I saved up money on my missions to get it for you on your Pokemon-journey. So where ever you go, you can always say hi to us at home." Hinata stated.

"Thanks, Hinata, I'll be back as the Pokemon-Master then after that, I'll become Hokage. Wish me luck, Hinata." Naruto said, as he ran tows his journey and waved goodbye to Hinata who waved goodbye back.

"Till then, we'll be waiting, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile, as she waved goodbye to the boy that she loves.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

As Naruto was walking on the road, he was pulled into his mindscape, the Kyuubi or Kurama wanted to talk to Naruto.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

"**You got three Pokémon right off the bat, huh, Naruto-kun?" **

"Hey, Kurama-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked the fox.

The Kyuubi (Nine-Tails) known as Kurama to Naruto, is a woman who looks like she is in her thirties, with long black hair with two long bangs. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she had her nine tails, she wore a dark-red kimono showing her E-cupped breast, and her eyes were golden and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks.

"**I'm good, but just a bit bored." **Kurama stated.

"Sorry, I know you're bored, but I'm on my Pokemon-journey. There will be a lot of Pokemon-battles, so at least you won't be bored." Naruto stated.

"**True, I know you will be the best and win no matter what." **Kurama replied, as she got close too Naruto and wrapped her tails around him.

"I swear, ever since I became 15, you've tried to get in my pants." Naruto stated with a crimson-red blush.

"**You can't blame me for trying." **Kurama stated, as she rubbed herself against her Jinchuriki.

"Hey, Kurama-chan..." Naruto asked.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama replied.

"Did the RikudoSennin (Sage of the Six Paths) use Pokémon?" Naruto asked.

**Yes he did, I know every Pokémon you can think of... there are a total of 716 Pokémon in the world." **Kurama stated.

"716 Pokémon, huh? I have a lot to do then." Naruto stated.

"**I know you can do it. You are going to complete the Poke-Dex and beat the crap out of Sasuke-teme and his Fan-girl too. So if you need any help, just ask and I'll be there. I'll talk too you later, Naruto-kun." **Kurama said with a wink.

"See ya later, Kurama-chan." Naruto said, as he was back in reality.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

It had been an hour since Naruto left Konoha, on the road, he then spotted his first Pokémon called Pidgey.

"A Pidgey... Let's go, Charmander!" Naruto said, as he throws his Poke-Ball into the air, making Charmander appear.

The Pidgey quickly flew in the air, using its Gust-Attack.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Naruto commanded.

Sadly, the Pidgey used Gust again. Charmander blinded by the wind and Pidgey flew away.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto said, as he throws a Poke-Ball to try to catch the Pidgey, but he missed.

Later, Naruto and Charmander sat under a tree. He opened his Poke-Dex, the image of Pidgey appeared, but the information was not available. This made Naruto and Charmander sighed in disappointed.

"I guess the Information doesn't appear until I catch it." Naruto stated.

Later, Naruto continued his journey to a grassy field, he spotted a Rattata. This time Naruto will not muss up this time. Naruto throws his Poke-Ball using Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Naruto commanded.

Pikachu attack Rattata, the Rattata quickly dodged the attack. The Rattata didn't see the Poke-Ball that Naruto used on it. The Poke-ball caught the Rattata and landed on the floor. The Poke-Ball moved around for a monument, and then stopped. Naruto opened his Poke-Dex, the see the image of Rattata appeared, and the information too.

"Alright, this is so awesome!" Naruto said.

As Naruto continued is journey, he caught Caterpie, Hoothoot, Zigzagoon, and the same Pidgey from earlier. As Naruto continued walked the road to his journey, he was challenged to a Pokemon-battle, by a boy named, Sunny.

"Let's see how you deal with my Pokémon." Sunny said.

"Bring it!" Naruto said.

"Go, Nidoran! (Female)" Sunny said.

"I never saw that Pokémon before. Go, Snivy!" Naruto said.

Snivy used Razor-Leaf, quickly taking out Sunny's Nidoran. Naruto used a Poke-Ball to catch Nidoran, but the Poke-Ball bounced off Nidoran.

"What the?" Naruto said.

"Nidoran, return!" Sunny commanded.

Sunny got mad at Naruto for trying to steal his Nidoran.

"Trying to take someone else's Pokémon is stealing. That's common scene, y'know." Sunny stated.

"Oh, sorry... can you show me where to catch a Nidoran?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you won, I'll show you." Sunny stated, as he showed Naruto where he caught his Nidoran.

Later, Naruto caught not one, but two Nidorans, both male and female. He continued his journey, Naruto finally made it to Nibi-City. (Pewter)

"Nibi-City, huh, I finally made it." Naruto said.

"You got here quicker than I thought, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you are here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and I'm a lot stronger than you, dobe." Sasuke mocked.

"What was that?" Naruto said.

"You heard me, dobe, I'm stronger than you. Let's battle here and now." Sasuke said.

"Fine then, I'll win no matter what." Naruto said, as he and Sasuke backed up and thrown their Poke-Balls.

"Go, Charmander!" Naruto said.

"Go, Squirtle!" Sasuke said.

Naruto chooses Charmander and Sasuke chooses Squirtle.

"Charmander, use growl!" Naruto commanded.

Charmander uses growl, but it did not stop Sasuke's Squirtle.

"Is that all you got? Squirtle, use Tackle!" Sasuke commanded.

Squirtle charges at Charmander.

"Ugh, Charmander, use Ember!" Naruto said.

Charmander uses Ember, but Squirtle quickly dodges Charmander's Ember attacks.

"Too slow dobe." Sasuke said.

Squirtle tackles Charmander.

"Quick, Charmander, use Scratch!" Naruto commanded.

Charmander uses Scratch, but Squirtle quickly hides its head in Squirtle's shell, and Charmander hits its shell.

"One more time, use Scratch!" Naruto commanded.

But Sasuke's commanded was faster.

"Tackle!" Sasuke commanded.

Little did Naruto and Sasuke know that someone is watching their Pokemon-battle.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Naruto commanded.

Once, again, Sasuke was quicker.

"Bubble!" Sasuke commanded.

Charmander dished around the battlefield trying not to get hit with Bubble.

"Charmander, use Ember again!" Naruto commanded.

Charmander's attack came to slow, as Charmander got hit with bubble and tackled by Squirtle.

"Now we got you, Squirtle, use Bite!" Sasuke commanded.

Squirtle bites Charmander, struggling as Charmander's flame on its tail was getting weaker and weaker. Naruto noticed this, he would rather lose a battle than sacrifice his Pokémon.

"Charmander, come back!" Naruto commanded.

"Humph, that was way too easy. Man, dobe, I never saw such a weak trainer in my life. I am a Uchiha after all, so it makes sense. I'm way to strong." Sasuke mocked, as he calls back his Squirtle.

"I..." Naruto said.

"Look, dobe, just go back to Konoha. A Genin like you can't least a day out here. You won't able to complete the Poke-Dex, it's just a waste of time. Smell you later, dobe." Sasuke said, as he left to continues his journey.

"..."

"_Am I really that weak?" _Naruto thought, as he sobbed a little and holds his Poke-Ball in his hand tight.

Later that day, Naruto sat next to a river. He thought about what Sasuke said about going back to Konoha. Naruto hits himself with Poke-Ball, thinking to himself how could he lose.

"How could I have lost? Me and Sasuke should be in that the same level. So, why... am I really weak after all?" Naruto asked himself.

"No, the boy with the Squirtle knows what he was doing. He had more experience."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me something... do you know the types and weakness of Pokémon?"

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"Well, to start with, it's clear as day that you and your Pokémon do not have bounds with each other."

"Don't have any bounds?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Sasuke was it? His Squirtle quickly responded to his commands. And was able to win the battle as and use attack by its own judgment."

"..."

"It was also because he and his Pokémon were connected. The Squirtle trusts its trainer's power."

"I see..." Naruto replied, as he was about to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to fight everyone and anyone to Pokemon-battles." Naruto stated.

"Are you saying you are going to make that weak and hurt Charmander battle even more?"

"Huh, oh... I just..." Naruto said.

"Go take your Pokémon to the Pokemon-Center in Nibi-City. It is the building with the red roof."

"Thank you." Naruto said, as he bowed to the young stranger.

"If you want to learn more about Pokemon-battles, you might want to visit the Gym-leaders."

"Gym-leaders?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they have a lot of experience about Pokémon. You can lean a lot from them, though..."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Gym-leaders are only willing to battle Pokémon-trainers who are ready to learn. If you want to visit the Gyms, than first think about this... what does it mean to battle with your Pokemon?"

"What does it mean to battle with your Pokémon, huh?" Naruto asked himself.

**XxxxX Nibi-City: Pokemon-Center XxxxX **

Naruto was talking to Tsunade though the P.C.

"It hasn't ever been a day, and you're doing a great job. When you have more than a total of 9 Pokémon, the other Pokémon you have caught will be teleported to the P.C. and the lab." Tsunade stated.

"Thanks, Baa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, are you okay, Naruto? You don't seem like yourself." Tsunade said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine really." Naruto replied.

"Well, okay if you say so. But the journey is long, so please don't push yourself to hard, okay?" Tsunade said.

"Right!" Naruto replied, as he said goodbye to Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I want to thank you for waiting, your Pokémon are healthy and fighting fit. We hope to see you again" The Pokemon-nurse stated.

"Thank you." Naruto said, as he bowed to the Pokemon-nurse.

Naruto decided to take a look around the city, and went to a Pokémon-museum near by. As Naruto looked at the old Pokemon, he over heard to girls talking about a Gym-leader.

"Did you her about the Gym-leader, Brock? He quickly defeated a Pokemon-trainer who was trying to beat all the Gyms."

"So the Gym is in this city, huh?" Naruto asked himself.

"I hear that new Pokemon-trainers come to Brock's Gym everyday."

"Yeah, Brock is so famous around this city."

"_What do you think, Kurama-chan? Am I ready to fight, Brock?" _Naruto asked Kurama in his thoughts.

"**Of course you are, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-teme just got lucky is all. When you get stronger than you'll show him." **Kurama replied.

"_Then it's settled." _Naruto thought.

**XxxxX Nibi-City: Gym XxxxX **

"Huh, you want to battle Brock, now? What do you think, Lisa?"

"You are right, Donny. You're a million years to early to fight Brock." Lisa stated.

"I was told to learn about battles from Gym-leaders." Naruto replied.

"So, how long have you been with your Pokémon? A year?" Donny asked.

"About a day." Naruto replied.

"Huh?" Donny and Lisa asked.

"And you want to fight Brock now, that's so funny." Lisa mocked.

"He's my guest. I invited this kid to my Gym."

Naruto realized he was the stranger from early.

"Huh are you serious, Brock-san?" Donny asked.

"Huh, you mean your Brock?!" Naruto asked.

"Don't talk like that to a Gym-leader!" Donny and Lisa shouted.

"That's right, I'm the Nibi-City Gym-leader, Brock. So what's your name?" Brock asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"So do you have the answer to my question?" Brock asked.

"Well no... It's because I don't have an answer... that is why I'm here." Naruto stated.

"Heh, alright then." Brock replied.

**XxxxX Gym arena XxxxX**

"So do you have any badges?" Brock asked.

"Badges... no I don't have any." Naruto replied.

"I see... well then... I'll battle you with these two Pokémon." Brock stated.

"With just two, Pokémon?" Naruto asked.

"My specialty is Rock-type Pokémon." Brock stated, as he throws his Pokémon to send for Geodude.

"Okay, let's go, Charmander!" Naruto said.

Charmander let out a growl as it was ready to battle.

"Ember!" Naruto commanded.

Charmander uses Ember to attack Geodude, but it was not very affective.

"Use, Scratch!" Naruto commanded.

Charmander uses Scratch to attack Geodude again, but it was still not very affective.

"_Hmm... when I fought against Sasuke, we were contour attack at this point... so should we what and see what he does next?" _Naruto thought, as his Charmander turned to him looking a bit confused.

"What's wrong? Charmander seem a bit worried there. Well if you're not going to attack than I will, Geodude, use Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Charmander takes a lot of damage.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Naruto commanded.

The attack was still not very affective.

"It's not very affective." Lisa stated.

"Again, Scratch!" Naruto commanded.

Charmander attacks again, but Geodude contours it.

"It seems not you haven't learned anything." Brock said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Pokémon types work different ways, for example Fire-type Pokémon are weak against Rock-type Pokémon. I'm sure you have other Pokémon with you, switching Pokémon is a common stringy." Brock stated.

"I see..." Naruto replied.

Naruto closed his eyes for a monument.

"Alright, Charmander, come back! Go, Nidoran! (Male)" Naruto commanded.

Naruto uses Nidoran.

"Nidoran, Double-Kick!" Naruto commanded.

Nidoran uses Double-Kick on Geodude, but this time it was super affective. Taking out Geodude in two hits.

"Alright, it's super affective!" Naruto said.

"Come back, Geodude! Go, Onix!" Brock said, as he summons Onix.

Naruto was amazed to see the size of Onix.

"Another Rock-type Pokémon?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said before, Rock-type Pokémon are my specialty." Brock stated.

"Double-Kick!" Naruto commanded.

"Bind!" Brock commanded.

Nidoran attacks Onix, the attack was super affective.

"When Onix uses Bind, it can't attack until it after it has been attack 2 times." Brock stated.

"Two times? Even if Onix is defeated after two attacks?" Naruto asked.

"Onix be defeated? No, I believe in Onix." Brock said.

"Believe in? Nidoran, Double-Kick again!" Naruto commanded.

Nidoran attacks Onix again, the attack was super affective, but Onix was not defeated.

"It survived?" Naruto asked.

"Well done, Onix! Now double the damage!" Brock commanded.

Onix attacks Nidoran, taking it out in one hit.

"What the? Come back, Nidoran!" Naruto said.

"By using the move "Bind" the Pokémon can return the same amount of damage it has received." Brock stated.

"Go, Pidgey!" Naruto commanded.

Pidgey flew around Onix, but Onix strikes it down with one hit.

"Pidgey, return! Here's the next one, Hoothoot!" Naruto commanded.

Hoothoot flying around trying to attack Onix, but Onix defeat Hoothoot in one hit.

"Hoothoot, return! Rattata!" Naruto commanded.

Rattata climbs on Onix, but Onix defeats Rattata in one hit.

"Come back, Rattata! Go Zigzagoon, use tackle!" Naruto commanded.

Zigzagoon charges at Onix, once again, Onix defeats Zigzagoon in one hit.

"Come back, Zigzagoon!" Naruto commanded.

"_That Pokémon is way too fast..." _Naruto thought.

"Go, Caterpie, use String-Shot!" Naruto commanded.

Caterpie uses String-Shot on Onix, tying Onix up strings of sleek.

"Yes, we got Onix tie up!" Naruto said.

"That won't work!" Brock said.

Onix breaks free from Caterpie's String-Shot.

"Man, look at Brock-san... he's getting all work up." Donny said.

"Yeah, I know." Lisa replied.

"Caterpie, use String-Shot again!" Naruto commanded.

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Onix takes out Caterpie before it uses its attack again.

"Caterpie, come back!" Naruto commanded.

"_Damn... I have three Pokémon left... I can use Pikachu or Snivy, but... I can use Charmander's new move. Let's do it!" _Naruto thought, as he recalls Charmander.

"Go, Charmander!" Naruto said.

"Now then... huff... huff... are you starting to get what Pokemon-battles are all about?" Brock asked, as he and Naruto were breathing heavily.

"_Why am I getting tired? And I have no idea why... not only that... it feels like I'm also taking damage too..." _Naruto thought, until realized the true meaning of battling.

"That's it, now I get it... Pokémon are not tools... they are our friends and partners. My Pokémon and I are battling together. I can't believe I was so blind to the truth." Naruto stated.

"Heh, we are both almost out of HP... it seems the next attack will win this battle..." Brock replied.

Charmander let out another growl ready to end this fight.

"It's time to use that new move! Charmander, use Metal-Claw!" Naruto commanded.

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Charmander and Onix both charged at each other with their speed matched.

"Their speed is the same!" Donny said.

"Is it a draw?" Lisa asked.

Charmander's attack reached its hit first. The attack was super affective. Onix was defeated and heading towards Lisa and Donny, but Brock returns Onix at the last monument. It was revealed that a sleek of Caterpie's String-Shot was tie to Onix.

"String?" Lisa said.

"It seems that Onix didn't tour off all the string, thus making it slower at the last monument. Well done you have won." Brock said.

"I won..." Naruto said.

"I can't believe that Brock-san was pushed this far... not only that the kid won." Donny said.

"A-Amazing..." Lisa said.

Brock approached Naruto, giving his prize.

"This is for you." Brock said, as he handed Naruto the Boulder-Badge.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

"This badge proves that you defeated me." Brock stated.

"Thank you, Brock-san." Naruto said, as he bowed to Brock.

"This is one step on your path to be a Pokémon-trainer it is not an easy path. Here take this as well, TM-34, this contains the move "Bind" during our match. Take it with you, so you can teach your Pokemon this move as well." Brock stated.

"Thank you, again, Brock-san." Naruto said.

"We will meet again." Brock said with a smile.

"Yeah, we will." Naruto said.

Naruto left the Gym to continue his Pokemon-journey.

**XxxxX Later with Brock XxxxX **

"Brock-san, why did you accept his challenge so soon?" Lisa asked.

"Because I found him very interesting... when I asked him that question, he said he was still looking for an answer." Brock stated.

**XxxxX Konoha: Hokage's office XxxxX **

"Tsunade-sama... may I ask why you choose Naruto-kun for this tusk?" Shizune asked.

"Well... when Naruto was just a little boy, he's hated to lose to anyone. But he's truthful and kind, he will learn from others. I believe that Naruto will Hokage and Pokemon-Master. Let's just hope that Sasuke and Sakura will grow along with Naruto. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke is stronger, but I'm sure Naruto will do his best." Tsunade stated.

**XxxxX Back with Naruto XxxxX **

"**Naruto I'm so happy that you won." **Kurama said.

"Me too, but this is only the beginning." Naruto replied.

"**True." **Kurama said.

"_From this day forward... I will not lose to anyone anymore. I will complete the Poke-Dex. I will make Baa-chan, Kaa-chan, and my dreams come true. I will become Hokage and the Pokemon-Master! This is it, the road to my dreams is here!" _Naruto thought, as he ran on the road to the next city.

This is only the beginning for Naruto, one battle down and many more to go.

**That's the end of this chapter of "Pokémon-Master Naruto" I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter any Pokemon is up for grabs. So you guys know. Okay, let's explain what's should be next: Naruto explores the Caves, and battles Team-Rocket or however is next and might earn 3 or 4 Badges while he's at it. I'm sure you guys know who the Gym-leaders are, but here is a list of Gym-leaders that we know and some Gym-leaders Naruto will face later in the future chapters. **

**Gym-Leader list: **

**1. Brock: Boulder-Badge. **

**2. Misty: Cascade-Badge.**

**3. Lt. Surge: Thunder-Badge. **

**4. Erika: Rainbow-Badge. **

**5. Janine: Soul-Badge. **

**6. Sabrina: Marsh-Badge. **

**7. Blaine: Volcano-Badge. **

**8. Falkner: Zephyr-Badge. **

**9. Bugsy: Hive-Badge. **

**10. Whitney: Plain-Badge. **

**11. Morty: Fog-Badge. **

**12. Chuck: Strom-Badge. **

**13. Jasmine: Mineral-Badge. **

**14. Pryce: Glacier-Badge. **

**15. Clair: Rising-Badge. **

**16. Roxanne: Stone-Badge. **

**17. Brawly: Knuckle-Badge. **

**18. Wattson: Dynamo-Badge. **

**19. Flannery: Heat-Badge. **

**20. Norman: Balance-Badge. **

**21. Winona: Feather-Badge. **

**22. Tate and Liza: Mind-Badge.**

**23. Wallace: Rain-Badge.**

**24. Juan: Drizzle-Badge. **

**25. Roark: Coal-Badge. **

**26. Gardenia: Forest-Badge. **

**27. Maylene: Cobble-Badge.**

**28. Crasher: Fen-Badge. **

**29. Fantina: Relic-Badge. **

**30. Byron: Mine-Badge. **

**31. Candice: Icicle-Badge.**

**32. Volkner: Beacon-Badge. **

**33. Cilan, Chili, and Cress: Trio-Badge. **

**34. Lenora: Basic-Badge.**

**35. Burgh: Insect-Badge. **

**36. Elesa: Bolt-Badge. **

**37. Clay: Quake-Badge.**

**38. Skyla: Jet-Badge. **

**39. Brycen: Freeze-Badge. **

**40. Drayden: Legend-Badge. **

**41. Cheren: Cross-Badge. **

**42. Roxie: Toxic-Badge. **

**43. Marlon: Wave-Badge. **

**44. Viola: Bug-Badge. **

**45. Grant: Cliff-Badge. **

**46. Korrina: Rumble-Badge. **

**47. Ramos: Plant-Badge. **

**48. Clemont: Voltage-Badge. **

**49. Valerie: Fairy-Badge. **

**50. Olympia: Psychic-Badge. **

**51. Wulfric: Iceberg-Badge.**

**52. Cissy: Coral-Eye-Badge. **

**53. Danny: Sea-Ruby-Badge**

**54. Rudy: Spike-Shell-Badge. **

**55. Luana: Jade-Star-Badge. **

**Now, here are the Gym-leaders that Naruto will face later on. **

**Fox-King-jm's Gym-leaders for this Fanfic: **

**56. Tsunade Senju: Leaf-Badge. Any Pokémon-type**

**57. Mei Terumi: Water-Badge. Water and Ice Type-Pokémon **

**58. Ay: Lightening-Badge. Electric and Fighting Type-Pokémon **

**59. Onoki: Rock-Badge. Rock, Ground, and Steel Type-Pokémon **

**60. Gaara: Wind-Badge. Ground and Flying Type-Pokémon **

**61. Mifune: Steel-Badge. Steel Type-Pokémon **

**62. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto: Bankai-Badge. Fighting, Steel, and Ghost Type-Pokémon **

**63. Sengoku: Great-Ocean-Badge. Water Type-Pokémon **

**64. Akainu, Aokiji, and Kizaru: Marine-Badge. Fire, Electric, and Ice Type-Pokémon **

**65. Boa-Hancock: Love-Badge. Fairy, Poison, Ground, and Dragon Type-Pokémon **

**66. Edward Newgate aka White-Beard: Monster-Badge. Steel, Dragon, Rock, Water, and Normal Type-Pokémon **

**67. Eustass Kid: Wild-Badge. Fire, Ground, and Dark Type-Pokémon **

**68. Trafalgar-Law: Room-Badge. Psychic Type-Pokémon **

**69. Caesar-Clown: Venom-Badge. Poison Type-Pokémon **

**70. Hayato Furinji: Disciple-Badge. Fighting Type-Pokémon **

**71. Makarov Dreyar: Fairy-Tail-Badge. Fairy, Electric, and Normal Type-Pokémon **

**72. Akasha Bloodriver: Blood-Badge. Dark, Ghost, and Psychic Type-Pokémon **

**73. Rias Gremory: Hell-Badge. Dark Type-Pokémon **

**74. Tomoki Sakurai: Heaven-Badge. Fairy and Normal Type-Pokémon **

**75. Seto Kaiba: Dragon-Badge. Dragon and Rock Type-Pokémon **

**76. Zane Truesdale: Duel-Badge. Steel and Dragon Type-Pokémon **

**77. Jack Atlas: Turbo-Badge. Dragon Type-Pokémon **

**78. Maximillion J. Pegasus: Toon-Badge. Normal Type-Pokémon **

**79. Miya Asama: Number-Badge. Fairy, Fighting, and Steel Type-Pokémon **

**80. Edward and Alphonse Elric: Alchemist-Badge. Steel and Electric Type-Pokémon **

**81. Death the Kid: Brave-Badge. Dark and Ghost Type-Pokémon **

**82. Cloud Strife: Friendship-Badge. Steel, Dragon, and Flying Type-Pokémon **

**83. Squall Leonhart: Leon-Heart-Badge. Fire and Steel Type-Pokémon**

**84. Zidane Tribal: Thief-Badge. Any Type-Pokémon**

**85. Yuna: Sphere-Hunting-Badge. Fairy, Flying, Grass, Bug, Dragon, and Psychic Type-Pokémon**

**86. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca: Dynast-King-Badge. Fairy, Flying, Grass, Bug, Dragon, and Ice Type-Pokémon**

**87. Liu-Bei: Shu-Badge. Grass, Electric, and Flying Type-Pokémon **

**88. Cao-Cao: Wei-Badge. Ice, Poison, Steel, and Flying Type-Pokémon**

**89. Sun-Jian: Wu-Badge. Fire, Water, Rock, and Steel Type-Pokémon**

**90. Sima-Zhao: Three-Kingdom-Badge. Normal Type-Pokémon**

**91. Shingen Takeda: Tiger-Badge. Fire Type-Pokémon**

**92. Kenshin Uesugi: God-of-War-Badge. Ice Type-Pokémon**

**93. Masamune Date: One-Eye-Dragon-Badge. Ground, Electric, and Steel Type-Pokémon**

**94. Magoichi Saika (Sayaka): Blazing-Badge. Fire, Bug, Flying, and Steel Type-Pokémon **

**95. Nobunaga Oda, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, and Ieyasu Tokugawa: Element-Badge. Dark, Dragon, Fire, Steel, Ground, and Rock Type-Pokémon**

**96. Snow Villiers and Serah Farron: Bound-Badge. Ice and Fairy Type-Pokémon**

**97. Jin Kazama: Iron-Fist-Badge. Steel, Rock, and Fighting Type-Pokémon**

**98. Neliel Tu Oderschvank and Tier Harribel: Yin-Yang-Badge. Water, Dark, Dragon, and Psychic Type-Pokémon**

**99. Giovanni: Gaia-Badge. **

**100. Madara Uchiha: God-Badge. Dragon Type-Pokémon**

**That's the list. Here are Naruto's rivals:**

**1. Sasuke Uchiha.**

**2. Sliver. **

**3. May. **

**4. Paul. **

**5. Brendan. **

**6. Bianca **

**7. Hugh. **

**8. Calem. **

**9. Serena. **

**10. Shauna. **

**11. Trip. **

**12. Iris. **

**Now, here are the Rivals that Naruto will face later on.**

**13. Monkey D. Luffy. Water Type-Pokémon**

**14. Korra. Water, Rock, Ground, Fire, and Flying Type-Pokémon**

**15. Ichigo Kurosaki. Dark, Ghost, and Steel Type-Pokémon**

**16. Moka Akashiya. Dark, Ghost, and Fairy Type-Pokémon**

**17. Natsu Dragneel. Fire Type-Pokémon**

**18. Takashi Komuro. Ghost Type-Pokémon**

**19. Sora. (K-H) Dark, Psychic, and Fairy Type-Pokémon**

**20. Toa. Dragon Type-Pokémon**

**21. Cynthia. **

**Now here are the Elites: **

**1. Lorelei. **

**2. Bruno. **

**3. Agatha. **

**4. Lance. **

**5. Will. **

**6. Koga. **

**7. Karen. **

**8. Sidney. **

**9. Phoebe. **

**10. Glacia. **

**11. Drake. **

**12. Aaron. **

**13. Bertha. **

**14. Flint. **

**15. Lucian. **

**16. Shauntal. **

**17. Marshal. **

**18. Grimsley. **

**19. Caitllin. **

**20. Wikstrom. **

**21. Malva. **

**22. Drasna. **

**23. Siebold. **

**Now, here are the Elites that Naruto will face later on.**

**24. Lightening. (Clair Farron) Electric, Normal, and Fairy Type-Pokémon**

**25. Gracia. (SW-3) Psychic, Normal, and Fairy Type-Pokémon**

**26. Yugi Muto. Any: Type-Pokémon**

**27. Wang-Yi. (DW-8) Steel, Ice, Flying, and Dark Type-Pokémon**

**28. Laxus Dreyar. Electric Type-Pokémon**

**29. Yoruichi Shihoin. Any: Type-Pokémon**

**30. Garnet Mac-Laine. Dragon Type-Pokémon**

**And finally... the undefeated Pokemon-Master. **

**XxxxX ? XxxxX **

**Thank you for reading "Pokemon-Master Naruto." If there is a girl you want in Naruto's harem, just ask (Not Sakura). So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm, like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
